Despite their many environmental and energy savings advantages, UV-curable (“ultraviolet light”) compositions are used successfully in limited commercial applications. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide UV-curable compositions capable of producing coatings having performance characteristics that might render the compositions desirable for use in applications that, heretofore, have rarely, if ever, employed radiation cure technology. Such performance characteristics include, for example, good gloss and a smooth pleasing appearance suitable for, among other things, automotive applications, resistance to scratch and mar, acid resistance, and exterior durability.